


Perfect, in an imperfect way

by spicyboyfriend



Series: Put My Hands On You [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bickering, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Yugyeom, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, im disgusted with myself and these tags tbh, like the story is just there to facilitate the smut so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: During the split seconds of comfortable glow of sex and lust and desire, Jinyoung looked up at Yugyeom, at the sweat rolling down the sides of his face and his red-faced expression as he released moans into the air without hesitation. Watching him this way, so vulnerably underneath him, affection dared to overwhelm his heart before Yugyeom looked down at him and smiled softly, tenderly.“Stop staring, Jinyoungie.” He whispered, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.





	Perfect, in an imperfect way

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from or why i wrote it but it exists.
> 
> 100% stole the title from "Put My Hands On You" by Dean.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom were terrible together.

Everybody knew it, and nobody could deny it. Whether they were teasing one another, or at each other’s throats, neither of them backed down from a fight, or a challenge.

That was why when the other members warned the two not to tease or piss each other off while they all went out for lunch, and to go grocery shopping afterwards, that Jinyoung and Yugyeom did exactly that.

Of course, they were expected to clean up the dorm while the others were gone, a punishment for the way they acted at their most recent concert, where Jinyoung accidentally kicked Yugyeom too hard and bruised his thigh, but Yugyeom just punched Jinyoung in the arm and bruised him back. The purple splotches of broken blood vessels reminded them both that sometimes they took it too far, and they definitely heard it from the other members the moment they were back at the dorms, away from their manager and from the screaming fans.

“You two don’t know when to quit.” Jaebum said, his voice intimidating and off-putting for the two of them standing with their eyes glued to the suddenly interesting wood floor. Yugyeom flinched when Jaebum shouted at them again, and Jinyoung wanted to shout back for making Yugyeom jump like that. He didn’t know why. “What if you seriously hurt Yugyeom, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum said, and then turned his words towards Yugyeom. “And if you had hurt Jinyoung? You two don’t think before you do these stupid things. Joking around is fine, but this isn’t joking around anymore. You’re both downright mean to each other!”

“Jaebum.” Mark said softly. “I think they get it.”

“No, they don’t. Neither of you are allowed to come out for lunch tomorrow. You’re going to stay here and clean the dorms, including everybody’s rooms.”

“What?!” Jinyoung huffed. “I’m not cleaning anybody else’s room. I’ll clean up mine, and I’ll help Yugyeom clean up his and Bambam’s, but I’m not cleaning up anyone else’s.”

“Did it sound like I was asking?” Jaebum said. “And if you keep arguing with me, I can make it so you two don’t go out with us for lunch ever again. Got it?”

Jinyoung swallowed his words when he heard Yugyeom’s small voice beside him. “Yes, Jaebum-hyung.” His hand had subtly moved from his side to Jinyoung’s arm, and since they stood so close, he pinched his skin with a warning. Jinyoung took a long breath in and nodded.

“Yes, Jaebum.” Jinyoung mumbled, Jaebum shaking his head and heading off in the direction of his and Youngjae’s shared dorm. Youngjae followed Jaebum closely, his tone of voice comforting, and Jinyoung realized Youngjae was trying to calm him down. Jinyoung didn’t care if he was pissed off, though. Jaebum acted like his overprotective mother, or some kind of fishwife that had power over everything that went on in the group, and Jinyoung hated it sometimes. Yugyeom relaxed as the others left wordlessly, dispersing to their rooms, or the living room to sit and watch TV. Mark and Jackson sat on opposite sides of the couch, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels as Jinyoung sighed and started to walk away. Yugyeom caught him by his wrist before he walked too far, pleading eyes searching for something in Jinyoung’s expression, but Jinyoung shook him off and stormed off to his room anyways. Making sure to make as much noise as he possibly could, he slammed the door, kicked his shoes off against the wall, and then quickly changed into his pajamas. He could hear footsteps just outside of his door, followed by Jaebum’s quiet voice.

“What a brat.” Jaebum grumbled, Youngjae interrupting him after he brought his knuckles down on the door. Jinyoung didn’t bother getting up after watching Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s shadows disappear from underneath the door. Jinyoung turned on his speakers and played music as loudly as he possibly could, not caring if Jaebum came back and yelled at him. Part of him wanted a fight, wanted to let Jaebum know that he wasn’t some little kid he could yell at and force into a corner, and he wondered for a second if Yugyeom felt the same way.

Between songs, Jinyoung heard a knock at his door. He stood up quickly, half expecting Jaebum to be standing behind the door, but instead, found Yugyeom standing there, wet and faded red hair cascading over his forehead as he pushed it out of his eyes and frowned.

“Did... did I hurt you when I hit you?” Yugyeom whispered. Jinyoung hesitated, his throat suddenly feeling dry and his tongue heavy as he realized Yugyeom’s eyes were rimmed with red, tired lines. “I’m sorry, Jinyoung-hyung. I’m sorry.”

“Well.... It’s not like I didn’t hurt you when I kicked you.” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom’s hand instinctively settling on his thigh, gray sweatpants loose around his legs as Yugyeom shook his head. “We’re even.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m sorry I got you in trouble, hyung. I didn’t mean to, and if I had just walked away and not hit you, we wouldn’t—”

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom tensed and straightened up. “Shut up. Stop apologizing. It doesn’t matter. Jaebum just has a perpetual stick up his ass and needs to calm down.” Jinyoung furrowed his brows. “And stop calling me hyung, that’s weird.”

“But you are my hyung. I’m _supposed_ to call you that.” Yugyeom said.

“Just keep calling me Jinyoungie or something like that, whatever you call me. It’s fine when you do that kind of thing.” Jinyoung let his voice drop towards the end of his sentence, in embarrassment or from how tired he was. Either way, a blush spread across Yugyeom’s cheeks, and he nodded slowly, the tiniest of sweet smiles tugging at the corners of his lips. “We’ll have more fun in this stupid dorm than they will going out for lunch, so... let’s just go to bed and we’ll take care of the dorm tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay!” Yugyeom nodded before reaching just past the doorframe of Jinyoung’s room and pinching his cheek, then running into his and Bambam’s shared dorm and shutting the door behind him. Jinyoung didn’t bother chasing after him, but he’d get him back tomorrow while they were cleaning up.

* * *

The following afternoon, after all of the members got dressed and done up for lunch, Yugyeom and Jinyoung started on cleaning up the dorm. The others said they’d be gone for three hours, possibly longer since Jaebum suggested they go to the beach or see a movie for their day off. Jinyoung begrudgingly smiled at Jaebum as they all walked out and closed the door behind them, then lifting his fingers up and flipping Jaebum off while mocking his stupidly smug tone. Yugyeom stifled giggles behind his hand and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“God, they’re so obnoxious sometimes. Anyways, we can get started on cleaning. Where do you want to start?”

“The kitchen probably needs a good cleaning first.” Yugyeom nodded in the direction of their messy sink. “The dishes haven’t been done since it was Bambam’s turn last week. We should at least put them in the dishwasher.”

“Look at my responsible little Yugyeommie.” Jinyoung teased, pinching Yugyeom’s naturally rosy cheeks and earning a comment of, “Quit it, jerk.” Yugyeom scampered off in the direction of his room, returning with his phone before Jinyoung heard his music fill the air. Jinyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Yugyeom always listened to different music than Jinyoung, from American hip hop and rap, to even R&B and songs that Jinyoung would never think of listening to, because it just wasn’t his style. Yugyeom loved it though, loved dancing and swaying his hips to the songs while he did everyday tasks like clean or shower. Jinyoung had walked into the bathroom one too many times while Yugyeom danced in the shower. And he _never_ closed the shower curtains. What kind of a freak showered without closing the curtain? Yugyeom was a special kind of weird.

Yugyeom had already started with the dishes, Jinyoung taking a few before Yugyeom pointed at the fridge.

“There was something that smelled funny in there earlier. Maybe you should check. I’ll finish this. You take the easier job, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung walked over to the fridge without hesitation, the odor of the fridge hitting him like a baseball bat to the back of his head, and he reeled back, covering his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Jesus! What the hell is in here, a dead body?!”

Yugyeom snorted and covered his mouth with his hands as he laughed harder.

“Oh my god, you _knew_ it reeked in here. You’re such an asshole.” Jinyoung said, but couldn’t help smiling in disbelief. Yugyeom pointed to a tupperware bowl.

“It’s that one. I smelled it last night, but I figured you would be more than happy to throw it away for me.”

“I seriously hate you.” Jinyoung said, pulling it out using only his index finger and thumb to pinch the edge of the bowl, carrying it to the garbage can and dropping the whole bowl in there. “I’m not even going to try washing that bowl, it is dead and gone.”

“I think the food in there is alive now. The mold is building a colony of people. Soon they’ll be more advanced than us as a civilization.” Yugyeom rambled, Jinyoung shaking his head.

“You’re so weird.”

Yugyeom cut his response to Jinyoung’s insult short as soon as his favorite song started, his hips moving on instinct, from muscle memory, and he struggled to keep his feet in place while stuffing away the dishes in the dishwasher. The sink was finally empty, all the dishes in the machine before he put a packet of soap in and started it. Jinyoung had cleaned out the fridge, and wiped down the counters. The kitchen was clean.

“Well.... We can do the living room, or we can start on the rooms?” Yugyeom said.

“I cleaned my room last night out of spite.” Jinyoung replied as Yugyeom smiled at his childish act of rebellion. “It’s cleaner than it’s been in years. After I was done cleaning it, I realized that’s probably what Jaebum wanted, the bastard.”

“You’re funny.” Yugyeom said, pinching Jinyoung’s shoulder, but quickly retracting his hand as his eyes widened. “Oh my god, I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“I pinched you in the spot I punched you at last night.” Yugyeom rushed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not too bad, see?” Jinyoung lifted his sleeve, but struggled to get it past his elbow, so he untucked his arm from the sleeve and pulled it off from his body to show Yugyeom his arm. He pretended not to notice the rosy dust on Yugyeom’s cheeks, knowing that Yugyeom was naturally a blushy kind of person. Jinyoung teased him for it all the time, because sometimes he was even worse than naturally-shy Youngjae.

Jinyoung was totally lying when he said it wasn’t so bad, though. His arm was splotched purple and blue, flecks of mustard yellow and green at the edges of his skin, and suddenly Yugyeom felt like the worst person to walk the face of the earth. How could he do something like that to Jinyoung, to caring and loving (and kind of a jerk) Jinyoung?

“I’m so sorry.” Yugyeom repeated, Jinyoung rolling his eyes in response.

“Cut it out, Yugyeommie, it’s done with. It only hurts if you press hard on it. Watch.” Jinyoung pressed stupidly hard on the bruise, wincing and sucking air through his teeth as Yugyeom swatted his hand away from his arm to keep him from hurting it more. Truly, it hurt even brushing it against Yugyeom when they walked past one another, since Yugyeom was notorious for being the member with the strongest force behind his hits, but Jinyoung played it off like it didn’t bug him. The guilt in Yugyeom’s chest settled there, feeling particularly awful before his eyes brightened. Before Jinyoung could ask him what he thought of, Yugyeom had turned around slightly, pushing the band of his sweats down to reveal his bruised thigh. It was bigger, much bigger than Jinyoung’s bruise, but lighter in color, so what Yugyeom missed in size on Jinyoung’s arm, he made up for with force. Jinyoung’s eyes traced over the skin of his thigh, milky white and smooth. Of course Yugyeom shaved his legs, of course he did.

“Look at how ugly my butt is now because of how hard you kicked!” Yugyeom whined. “So your arm is ugly, and my butt is ugly too.”

“That’s not your butt, genius.”

“Is too.”

“Is not. Your ass is up here.” Jinyoung pointed, Yugyeom shaking his head.

“This counts as part of my butt!”

“Does not.”

“Does too!”

“That’s your thigh, not your ass.”

“Same difference.”

“No? They’re literally two different parts of your body?” Jinyoung said. “That’s like me pointing to my ear and saying it’s my nose. How are you not getting this right now?”

“Yah, I’m done talking about this.” Yugyeom said, shaking his hips to the music before pulling his sweatpants back up and tying them tightly. “Stop staring at my ass, Jinyoungie.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Aha! You admit it’s my butt!”

“No, I wasn’t look at your butt at all, I was looking at your _thigh_. And why do you keep changing between saying butt and ass? Pick one!”

“My thighs are in the front.” Yugyeom replied. “You were looking at the back, ergo, my butt. You’re switching them too.”

“Your reasoning is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life.” Jinyoung replied. “Let’s start on the living room. You can sweep, and I’ll dust?”

“Sure.” Yugyeom replied after washing his hands, wiping them off on his sweatpants without a second thought and starting to the hall closet where they kept all the cleaning supplies. “Maybe we should wash the floor too.”

“Yeah right.” Jinyoung said. “The day I get on my knees for Im Jaebum is the day he’s resurrected and comes back as the lord and savior Jesus Christ.”

“Good thing you don’t have to be on your knees to clean the floor.” Yugyeom replied suggestively, pulling out a flat mop they had bought nearly months ago, but never used. “God, Jinyoung, you pervert, talking about being on your knees. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“You’re the one that made it weird.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom pulled the broom out of the closet, along with the dustpan before he realized there was a spider inside of it. Without thinking twice, he screamed and threw it down to the ground, running to Jinyoung’s side and pointing hysterically at the huge spider crawling across the wood floor.

“Kill it, kill it!” Yugyeom squeaked, Jinyoung laughing and grabbing a plastic cup from the sink, along with a paper that belonged to Jackson, crouching down on the floor and trapping the spider under the cup. He carried it to the window, Yugyeom following with trembling legs until Jinyoung swept it outside and shut the window. The spider came crawling back up on the window, right in the center of the closed glass window.

“Look, it came back for you.” Jinyoung pointed, Yugyeom squealing and running away again. Jinyoung doubled over with laughter after realizing just how loudly Yugyeom had been screaming. Yugyeom peered over the corner of the living room wall.

“It’s still there, that’s so fucking nasty. Oh my god, get rid of it, make it go away!” Yugyeom pleaded. Jinyoung was tempted to leave it there, or better yet, open the window and let it in just to see Yugyeom’s reaction again, but he shook his head and flicked the window a couple of times before it crawled away, up towards the top of the building. Jinyoung turned around.

“There. It’s gone.”

Yugyeom eyed the window, sighing heavily before returning to the broom and dustpan. Chills worked up his spine as he studied the dustpan for any other spiders, though it appeared that was the only one. The fact that there were spiders in their cleaning closet said a lot about how often they even cleaned the dorm.

“Thank you for getting rid of it.”

“I can’t believe you’re scared of a little spider like that.” Jinyoung said, a chuckle working past his lips as Yugyeom puffed out an annoyed breath and let his shoulders sink.

“Don’t tease me for that one, Jinyoungie, it’s just so gross. They’re so.... They’re just ew, okay?”

“Ew? They’re ew?” Jinyoung taunted, Yugyeom throwing the dustpan towards Jinyoung’s feet with a dejected noise. “Of all the words, you picked ew?”

“Shut up!” He huffed. “I hate spiders, you know I hate spiders.” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded instead.

“Yes, I do know of your irrational fear of spiders.”

“It’s not irrational. They’re ugly little things. I hate them. Why do they even exist?”

“To eat other bugs and keep the ecosystem bal—”

“That was a rhetorical question.” Yugyeom shivered. “I just hate them. Thank you for taking it out, but I would’ve felt better if you killed it.”

“I’ll kill the next one, okay?” Jinyoung said without a fight, Yugyeom nodding and starting to sweep the living room in the further corner, then moving outward. Dust, dirt, old crumbs of snacks they had eaten, even wrappers from juice pouches and stray lids came out from underneath the couches as Yugyeom swept the floor. Jinyoung, on the other hand, dusted the room and flicked the mess on spots Yugyeom had just cleaned. Yugyeom whined and cleaned up the dust with irritation, and only objected once Jinyoung flicked some in his hair.

“That’s so gross!” Yugyeom whined. “And I’m doing double the work because you keep throwing it on the floor, cut it out.”

“Make me.” Jinyoung replied easily. He half expected Yugyeom to whine more, because he was so good at whining until one of the other members came in and saved him from mean old Jinyoung, but this time there was nobody around, so Yugyeom reached over and batted the duster Jinyoung was using into his face. Jinyoung sputtered, dust on his lips as he brought his sleeved arm to his face and hastily wiped it off. “Disgusting!”

“Cut it out then!” Yugyeom replied, Jinyoung falsely jumping at him and making him flinch in self-defense. Jinyoung turned his back on him, and suddenly felt Yugyeom’s weight on his back as he jumped on him and wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s sides. Thankfully, Jinyoung had years of experience with Yugyeom, of his random attacks where he hopped onto Jinyoung’s back without explanation, so he balanced himself quickly and held onto Yugyeom’s legs to keep him steady.

“Get off!” Jinyoung said, nudging his legs, but Yugyeom held him tighter.

“No. Now you have to clean the rest of the house with my legs around you, Jinyoungie. Let’s go! Giddyup!”

“Did you just order me like a horse?” Jinyoung said, immediately shoving Yugyeom off of him, but bent down at the knees to ensure Yugyeom wasn’t falling from too great of a height and risk hurting him. He fell to the wood floor with a quiet, “Oof!”, then pouted and furrowed his brows while looking up at Jinyoung. “Okay, it’s been... forty minutes. We’ve done a pretty good job of cleaning this part of the house. Do we have to clean the bathrooms?”

“God, I hope not.” Yugyeom said. “Let’s just assume we don’t have to do that.”

“The bathrooms _are_ part of the dorms, though.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom stood up and shook his head, the obvious grimace on his face saying he wasn’t going to budge, that he didn’t want to clean the bathrooms, so Jinyoung gave in and shrugged. “We’ll just have to do a really good job of cleaning the rest of the house, then.”

Yugyeom’s phone buzzed on the counter with a loud notification, Yugyeom running over and picking it up. His music still played, now some rap from an artist Jinyoung had only hear Yugyeom say he liked once or twice, but never bothered to listen to him. Yugyeom swayed his body back and forth as his expression brightened, smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Bambam said he’s bringing us home some lunch since we couldn’t go out!” Yugyeom sighed as he held his phone to his chest. “Sometimes he’s so sweet.”

“Stop crushing on Bambam and let’s get started on the rooms. Wait, do we have to clean Jackson’s and Mark’s?”

“Hey, I’m not crushing on Bambam.” Yugyeom said warningly before taking Jinyoung’s question into consideration “I don’t think their room counts as their “room” anymore.” Yugyeom shook his head. “It’s so full of crap, they don’t even sleep in there anymore. I had to give up my bed for them! Do you know how annoying it is to sleep with Mark?”

“I wouldn’t think Mark is as bad as Bambam.”

“That’s the problem!” Yugyeom exclaimed, Jinyoung quirking a brow at his sudden annoyed tone. “With Bambam, he kicks and shoves and sleeps on top of you, but you can kick him back that way. Mark just... stays on his side of the bed, and he’s so nice that I can’t bring myself to be mean to him or even invade his space. I’m constantly pressed against the wall. I wish Jackson had just taken the bed with Mark. Those two get along better anyways.”

“If it’s really so bad you can come into my room and sleep with me.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom made a face, something between consideration and hesitation, before he shrugged.

“Do you kick in your sleep?”

“How would I know, I’ve never slept with another person before.” Jinyoung replied. Yugyeom mocked him in a higher pitched tone, Jinyoung huffing out a breath and batting Yugyeom away from him. “Then sleep with Jaebum if you’re so desperate. Youngjae sleeps out in the living room now, so—”

“No way.” Yugyeom said. “Besides, Youngjae slept in their room last night? Just sometimes he moves out to the living room, probably because it’s comfortable... or something like that.” Yugyeom didn’t really care about the reasoning behind it. He just knew that having to share a room with three other people grated on his nerves every now and then. Even though Jinyoung’s room was partitioned off by only a piece of glass, he had put up curtains to separate their sides of the room, and he had his own bed and his own little section of room that nobody else bothered. Yugyeom would be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of Jinyoung, or of Jaebum, because Jaebum also had his own room sometimes when Youngjae decided he wanted to sleep out on the couch.

Sometimes Yugyeom wondered if Youngjae sleeping on the couch and his bad moods with Jaebum coincided.

But he took his mind off of it without giving it more than a few seconds of thought.

“Okay, uhm, well we can go clean our room first then?” Yugyeom said before correcting himself. “I mean, mine and Bambam’s room. And Jackson’s. And Mark’s.”

“I get it.” Jinyoung said, starting towards their mess of a room while Yugyeom padded along behind him, music still playing even as they walked in. Yugyeom set his phone down on the dresser full of Jackson’s things, and he scrunched his nose up with a grimace on his lips.

“All his stuff is taking over in here too. This is so annoying, he’s gonna take over our room, and then I’m gonna have to find another place.” Yugyeom pursed his lips. “If I’m run out of this room, I call dibs on sleeping with you.”

“That’s fine.” Jinyoung said before rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, let’s start by picking up all of these clothes around here, and then we can change the sheets on the bed, sweep, and move onto the next room. Sound like a plan?”

“Yep!” Yugyeom moved to pick up the clothes from the floor while tossing them in their dirty baskets. “I should do laundry too. Maybe then we can really get back into Jaebum’s good graces.”

“Yah, who cares about that?” Jinyoung replied hastily. “I'm tired of him constantly lecturing me for stupid stuff.”

“Yeah, it probably gets annoying.” Yugyeom said. Jaebum didn't really yell at him much because Yugyeom acted innocent most of the time and got away with it, but Jinyoung faced the wrath of their leader more than enough times for Yugyeom to begin feeling guilty for all the times he made Jinyoung look bad for his own mistakes or arguments _he_ started and not Jinyoung. Yugyeom pulled out the desk chair they kept in the room, moving to sit down on it when he landed just on the edge of the chair, the bruised spot on his thigh hitting the hard edge as he yelped and stood back up in an instant. Jinyoung turned to him with wide eyes, about to ask what happened when he noticed Yugyeom’s hand on the back of his thigh, fingers holding onto his sweats while he bit down on his bottom lip. Guilt washed over Jinyoung like a wave and he walked over to Yugyeom. Unsure of what to do, he just waited, Yugyeom feigning a smile and letting out a breathy, quiet laugh.

“I-it's okay! I just sat down super, super hard, and I hurt it, so it's my own fault.” Yugyeom tried to lie, but knew Jinyoung had already realized it, and was now feeling guilty for what he did. “C’mon, Jinyoungie, don't look so serious.”

“I hurt you.” Jinyoung said suddenly, vulnerability dripping in his tone and inflection of voice. Yugyeom swallowed hard as Jinyoung leaned his head forward and pressed their foreheads together. This was too close. This was too close, and Jinyoung was too warm and comforting, this was a _bad_ idea. But Yugyeom leaned closer as well as soon as he felt Jinyoung’s fingers touching against the hem of his long, white shirt, his tender touch barely feeling the peach fuzz on Yugyeom’s tummy. A sharp inhale of breath and Jinyoung pulled his hands away, but Yugyeom shook his head and slowly urged them back in place.

“What can I do to make it up to you? To make it better?” Jinyoung asked. Yugyeom’s lips felt dry, chapped, and suddenly this was too much for him to handle because he wasn't ready for this sort of thing. He shook his head, but Jinyoung’s fingers had traveled from his stomach to the curve of his ass, palm rounding around him before he carefully, tenderly, as if handling porcelain, touched the bruised area through his sweatpants. Yugyeom huffed and hid his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder, face red beyond belief or coherent thoughts.

“Kiss it better?” Yugyeom joked, but Jinyoung’s heated breaths against his neck skipped, as if they caught in his throat before he pressed a kiss to his pulse. Yugyeom let his eyes flutter shut as his hands moved to grip the sides of Jinyoung’s striped shirt, fingers digging into the loose material as he tugged and pulled Jinyoung even closer. “It’s been awhile since that thing happened. We still haven't talked about it.”

Jinyoung knew exactly what he was talking about. There was one night where an argument erupted from their playing around, Yugyeom taking something more seriously than Jinyoung had meant it. The other members had left the studio, done with practice, and particularly done with Jinyoung’s and Yugyeom’s arguing. By the end of the night, Jinyoung had Yugyeom pressed against the mirror in the studio, his hand shoved down past the band of his sweatpants. Yugyeom used this mirror to watch himself dance, to improve his work in the group and do his best to be better, but now he used it while Jinyoung unceremoniously made him come against his warm hand while Jinyoung came in his pants. They didn't argue for a week after that, the members commenting that their little jokes suddenly became cuter, nicer than they were before, and that they “didn't mind their playing around like this.” But that had been months ago, and Yugyeom had neither the courage, nor the audacity to initiate it first, until now.

Yugyeom didn't realize Jinyoung had pulled him towards the bed, started urging his shirt off over his head, and now tugged at the band of his sweatpants. Yugyeom hesitated.

“Wait, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom said, Jinyoung immediately ceasing his movements. Yugyeom loved that. Even last time, when Yugyeom said he wanted Jinyoung with apprehension dripping in his voice, Jinyoung shook his head and said he refused to force himself on Yugyeom, and only wanted to be with him if Yugyeom did. That was such a stark contrast from how they usually joked and jumped onto one another’s back while the other complained about being forced to hold their weight. Jinyoung wasn't like that during intimate moments. It made Yugyeom realize he really did want him, and so he cleared his throat and said it again with more force until Jinyoung ravaged his body as much as he could in the dance studio. “I just mean, er, let me get my phone. It's been an hour now, so we have two hours until they come home.” Yugyeom reasoned.

“I know.” Jinyoung said, a shiver unknowingly running down Yugyeom’s back when he heard the want, and the desire in his voice.

“I'm going to try something.” Yugyeom said. Then he grabbed his phone, texting Jaebum first. His message was short, to the point of what he wanted to say. He watched as Jaebum read it, then responded with a text.

“Who are you talking to?” Jinyoung said curiously.

“Jaebum. I told him we were still fighting, and that they should go out for longer so we can clean up the house and get along together more.”

“Longer? How long do you want them to be out of the house?” Jinyoung sputtered in disbelief.

“As long as possible, so I can do this properly with you.” Yugyeom said without realizing it, a chill running up his spine. “You... do want to do this properly, right?”

“What does properly mean?” Jinyoung teased, earning a light smack to the middle of his chest as Jaebum wrote out another text. “What's he saying?”

“He said he's disappointed that we’re not getting along, but satisfied that the dorm is being cleaned, so he said they're going out to a movie and then dinner.”

“I had a funny feeling they were going to do that anyway.” Jinyoung said with a hint of irritation in his expression.

“Don't pout, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom said once he finished the conversation and set his phone down on the bed beside Jinyoung. He carefully moved to straddle Jinyoung’s legs, ignoring the burning of his bruised thigh as put his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. Yugyeom rocked his hips forward slowly, so slow, Jinyoung thought it could be qualified as certifiable torture. Yugyeom looked down at him with a smile of pure satisfaction, a blush blooming on his cheeks as he leaned in and bumped their noses together. Jinyoung faltered, his grip on Yugyeom’s waist slackened, and he almost made the move to move his hands to the nape of his neck, but instead squeezed his hips and pulled him closer.

“Can... can I kiss you, Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom said it barely louder than a whisper. Jinyoung nodded, Yugyeom pressing closer until their lips brushed, and Jinyoung parted his to take Yugyeom’s plump bottom lip between his own. Another rock of his hips, and suddenly Yugyeom had his hands on either side of Jinyoung’s neck, kissing him like he meant it, like it was the only thing keeping him conscious. A moan worked its way through Jinyoung’s throat, his mind betraying him as it slipped past his lips when they parted for breath. The room suddenly felt much smaller than it was before, and the bed beneath them more foreign. Yugyeom nodded in the direction of the bed in the furthest corner of the room. “That's my bed.” Yugyeom explained. But Jinyoung shrugged.

“What difference does it make?” He nibbled on Yugyeom’s earlobe, his teeth barely grazing over the soft skin as Yugyeom placed his hands on Jinyoung’s firm chest. “Whether we’re here or on your bed? We have to change the sheets anyways.” Jinyoung tightened his grip on the meat of Yugyeom’s ass. “Isn't it kind of hot to think about too? Fucking on somebody else’s bed? Hiding the evidence and hoping they don't notice?”

“Aaah, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom moaned as he moved to grind his hips against Jinyoung again. The need for friction between their clothed bodies increased. Yugyeom was the only one lacking a shirt, and his sweatpants suddenly felt like a furnace around his legs as he earned another moan from Jinyoung’s pink lips. “I want you.”

“How badly do you want me?”

Yugyeom moved one hand to grab Jinyoung’s, their fingertips touching before he lifted it and placed his palm just between his thighs, towards his hardening cock. Yugyeom was already half hard, his pre-cum staining the front of his sweatpants with a dark spot. Jinyoung hiccupped, the air suddenly too heavy for him to breathe as he felt his own dick twitch in his pants. Yugyeom must have felt this as a smirk worked its way onto his lips.

“Sh-shut up.” Jinyoung said, but Yugyeom’s smile increased.

“I didn't say anything, hyung.”

Another twitch of his cock, and suddenly Yugyeom’s eyes glimmered with a breath leaving his parted lips.

“Do you get off on me calling you hyung? Is that why you tell me to call you Jinyoungie? Why you tell Bambam not to call you that either? And Youngjae?”

“No, no.” Jinyoung replied nervously. “Not with Bambam, and not Youngjae either.”

“Then?”

“Just... just you.” Jinyoung mumbled. Yugyeom flushed brighter, but a smug feeling spread in his chest as he leaned forward and pushed Jinyoung down to his elbows.

“Just me, hyung? But why? I say it the same way everyone else does.”

“Don't play dumb.” Jinyoung pinched Yugyeom’s arm, earning a quiet whine of protest as he rubbed the spot and pouted. “You know exactly why it's just you.”

“I want to hear you say it.” Yugyeom coaxed, making Jinyoung pant out a heavy breath of indignation. “I need to hear you say it, hyung.”

Jinyoung stubbornly shook his head, Yugyeom sliding his hands down Jinyoung’s arms and pinning his wrists above his head on the bed. Jinyoung furrowed his brows, wiggling his wrists underneath Yugyeom’s tight hold before he let his eyes meet Yugyeom’s intimidatingly seductive gaze. Still, Jinyoung didn’t say anything, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“You’ll fight me even in this kind of position?”

“I’ll fight you in any sort of position.” Jinyoung replied easily. Yugyeom knew he wasn’t lying. “Anyways, what are you going to do with my hands pinned up here? How am I supposed to touch you if you have my hands like this? And you can only use one hand. Seems counterproductive.”

Yugyeom shrugged. “I’ll manage.” He said before dipping his head down and pressing a warm kiss to Jinyoung’s clavicle. Jinyoung inhaled sharply, Yugyeom’s kisses moving down south as he hunched over. Yugyeom’s free hand moved to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over the patch of hair leading down to his hardening dick, and over his chest, just underneath his armpits. Jinyoung resisted showing any sort of emotion on his face as Yugyeom’s eyes flickered back up to him, and then pressed soft kisses down his sternum. Jinyoung inhaled sharply as Yugyeom moved to the right first, his tongue flicking across his nipple as he moaned and rocked into Yugyeom’s touch.

“So sensitive, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung squirmed.

“Let me go.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to touch you.” Jinyoung said without realizing it. A flush spread across his nose and his cheeks, but he had already said it, so he figured he might as well say it all and really get Yugyeom to be pliant. “I want to kiss you and touch your body, I want to feel myself between your legs, l-let me go.”

Yugyeom attached his lips to Jinyoung’s nipple once more, sucking the pert flesh into his mouth while Jinyoung felt the grip around his wrists loosen. His hands immediately moved for Yugyeom’s faded red hair, tangling in the unbrushed mess as he arched into his mouth. Yugyeom pulled away and blew a cold breath against Jinyoung’s chest, watching as the bud hardened. He smiled and flicked his tongue across it once more, Jinyoung sucking in his bottom lip to keep quiet.

“You’re cute like this for me, hyung.” Yugyeom said, peppering kisses across his sternum once more before settling on his other nipple. Jinyoung couldn’t form a single coherent thought, lost somewhere between, “Shut up, Yugyeom,” and, “Keep touching me, Yugyeom,” so he said nothing at all, just moaned and whined into the air. “You’re so hard, hyung. I can feel you.”

“Of course you can.” Jinyoung finally huffed. “In this position— a-aah, oh my god.”

Yugyeom silenced Jinyoung’s angry voice by grinding his ass against Jinyoung’s hard cock.

“Yugyeom, please.” Jinyoung pleaded. Yugyeom’s smile grew as Jinyoung’s hips stuttered upwards, into his own hips as Yugyeom allowed himself to moan unapologetically loud. Jinyoung loved the sound of his beautiful voice escaping him in waves and rushes, a symphony of pleasure. He made the same noises the time they ended up together in the dance studio. He moaned and groaned, begged for Jinyoung, Jinyoung, _Jinyoung,_ until he came with a loud cry of his name, then apologized for being so loud. Even now, Jinyoung whimpered at the sound of Yugyeom’s voice. “Hold on, Yugyeommie.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom hesitated, slowing his movements as he felt Jinyoung’s hands grab onto his hips. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s waist, feeling weightless as Jinyoung picked him up, turned their positions around and threw Yugyeom down on the bed. Yugyeom whined.

“No fair, Jinyoung-hyung. I like being on top.”

“Too bad.” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom moaning as he felt Jinyoung’s hands tug at his sweatpants. Jinyoung pulled them down to his thighs before he lifted Yugyeom from the bed and flipped his body over, Yugyeom looking behind him and realizing what Jinyoung was going for. “On your knees, baby.”

“J-Jinyoung....”

“I’m going to kiss it better.” Jinyoung whispered against Yugyeom’s ear, hand tangling in his hair as he tugged hard. A moan tore its way through his throat, Yugyeom scrambling to sit on his knees as Jinyoung took one of the pillows from the bed and set it down on the floor. After sinking to his knees, Yugyeom waited patiently, his voice stuck in his throat before he felt Jinyoung’s hot breath against his bruised thigh. His hips jumped forward on instinct, Jinyoung’s fingers moving between his legs and urging him to spread himself as much as he could without falling to the bed. His thighs trembled when Jinyoung finally kissed the injured flesh. “Fuck, hyung, I-I....”

“Does it feel good, Yugyeommie?” Jinyoung whispered against the soft flesh. “How bad do you want me to make it better?”

“Fuck!” Yugyeom bucked particularly hard after Jinyoung pressed his lips to another spot once again, sucking hard on the skin and hoping the spot was sore now. Jinyoung’s kisses grew higher, moved up to his right cheek, Yugyeom whimpering and begging for more as Jinyoung’s hands worked circles in his skin. The noises he made sent a thrill through Jinyoung every time he heard him, thankful that the members would be gone for hours more so he could listen to Yugyeom like this. It seemed so unlike him, Jinyoung thought, for Yugyeom to be so vocal during moments like these. Besides how he danced at shows, Yugyeom was reserved, smiled with his face towards his shoes or covered his laugh when he did so out of embarrassment, or fear that people would tease him for his laugh. But now, he was bent over on the bed with his body bared to Jinyoung like an offering, a gift, a delicious, sweet gift that Jinyoung wanted to savor, and he let his voice out in hymns, gospel hymns of prayer for more, more, _more_ of Jinyoung.

And if Jinyoung thought too hard about it, if he put more effort into listening to Yugyeom’s wanton moans, he realized how his heart fluttered in excitement at the sound of them, at the prospect of, “ _I made Yugyeom sound like that!_ ” His mind buzzed like they were drunk, but he was completely sober, completely and utterly lost in the scent of Yugyeom’s skin, his voice, his entire being. He loved this, he loved having free range to all of this, to all of Yugyeom and his love, and he _loved_ Yugyeom.

Jinyoung kissed higher until he reached the small of Yugyeom’s back, savoring the taste of his sweat and his desire before kissing back down to his opposite thigh. Now with his two hands, Jinyoung worked Yugyeom’s cheeks apart, leaning forward and kissing his rim with the lightest of touches. Then he breathed against the hot skin, pulling away and kissing under the curve of his ass. Yugyeom’s hands struggled to keep him upright, fingers clutching at the sheets as he threw Jinyoung a look over his shoulder.

“Please... touch me there again.”

“Where?” Jinyoung feigned innocence, running his tongue down the edge of his bruised thigh. “Here?”

“You know where. Pl-please!”

“Here?” Jinyoung whispered, trailing his tongue up to the dimples of his back. “Or here?” Jinyoung languidly moved his hands up to his nipple, tracing his finger along the skin and feeling the bud of Yugyeom’s nipple harden. Yugyeom’s elbow buckled under his weight, Jinyoung tutting his tongue as he watched Yugyeom push himself back on his hands once more.

“Jinyoung-hyung, please... please kiss me there, eat me out, p-put your tongue—”

“You’re so good at begging, Yugyeommie.” Jinyoung growled, biting down on the meat of Yugyeom’s ass as Yugyeom’s back arched at his rough touch. “Do you take me for a pervert? That I’d like that sort of thing?” Jinyoung said, pushing Yugyeom apart once more and kissed just the inside of his thigh.

Yugyeom sighed in relief as Jinyoung kissed the same spot, tongue languidly working circles around his tight hole before daring to push in, into the heat of Yugyeom, and Yugyeom fell forward, hips canted upward as his arms trembled underneath him. Jinyoung pressed closer, wet lips against Yugyeom’s skin as Yugyeom cried out.

“Y-yes, Jinyoung-hyung, I-I— aah, please, more.”

Jinyoung moaned against him, free hand moving to his hard cock between his legs. Pre-cum beaded at the tip, Jinyoung swiping his thumb over the sensitive head as Yugyeom bucked forward into his touch, then back to Jinyoung’s mouth. The overwhelming amount of pleasure surging through his veins made him whimper with desperation in his voice, in his begs for more. Jinyoung pulled away, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. Yugyeom relaxed on the bed, slumping to his side while rolling over on the bed.

“Lube?” Jinyoung asked. Yugyeom nodded, waving towards his dresser. Jinyoung opened the first, then the second, Yugyeom mumbling it was in the third as Jinyoung found the inconspicuously labeled bottle almost full. “And condoms?”

“I never had a reason to buy those.” Yugyeom said softly. Jinyoung tried to remember if he still had some, but he had a feeling he had thrown them out in anger and frustration the night before, and as much as he liked Yugyeom, he wasn’t really all that interested in dumpster diving to find his discarded condoms. “You don’t have any?” Yugyeom’s hand trailed down his chest, fingers at the base of his cock as he stroked once, twice, a moan erupting past his lips as Jinyoung took a deep breath.

“No, I don’t have any. Does Jackson, or—”

“He does it less than I do.” Yugyeom replied hastily. “You really don’t have any?”

“N-no, I don’t, I don’t think so. Do you want me to go out and get some?”

“Too risky.” Yugyeom shook his head before he flicked his wrist particularly hard, voice high as he keened and shook his head again. “Come here, hyung, come here.”

“But—”

“I don’t care.” Yugyeom panted, sitting up and grabbing Jinyoung by his shirt, pulling him down into a frantic kiss. Jinyoung almost felt bad for kissing him after what he just did, but Yugyeom clearly didn’t mind as he slid his tongue in over Jinyoung’s parted lips, their tongues lazily moving against one another’s before Yugyeom pulled away. “Fuck me without it, hyung.”

“I.... Really? You really mean it?”

“I want it.” Yugyeom said breathlessly. “I’m clean, don’t worry.”

“I am too.” Jinyoung said, his face brightening as he met Yugyeom’s half-lidded gaze. “You’re serious? You’re okay with this?”

“Stop asking questions and prep me.” Yugyeom ordered, their lips meeting again as Yugyeom sucked on Jinyoung’s tongue, pulling particularly hard and earning a moan from Jinyoung.

When they parted, Jinyoung hastily pulled his shirt off over his head, followed by his hands grabbing at his belt and undoing it. Yugyeom tugged it out of place, leaving it beside him as he returned his fingers to the button on his jeans. After a second, he slid them off over his hips and leaned in, nuzzling his nose against the hair leading down to Jinyoung’s clearly outlined cock in his briefs. Jinyoung took a sharp breath, fingers tangling in Yugyeom’s hair for a second before Yugyeom pulled away and kissed up his stomach. Yugyeom moved to turn around on the bed, but Jinyoung stopped him, shaking his head as he crawled onto the bed on his knees, pushing Yugyeom down on his back. Then he hooked his arms underneath Yugyeom’s knees and put one on either of his shoulders. Yugyeom gasped high in his throat at the feeling of Jinyoung pressed against him.

“Like this. So I can see you.” Jinyoung said, leaning down to kiss Yugyeom again. There was no rush this time. As if reading Jinyoung’s mind, Yugyeom pressed chaste kisses to Jinyoung’s lips, a smile appearing on Yugyeom’s face as Jinyoung pulled away.

“What’s so funny?” Jinyoung said, the smile contagious as one spread on his own face.

“Jaebum-hyung is going to be so mad if he comes home and finds out we didn’t clean.” Yugyeom giggled. “Don’t take forever to come, or else.”

“Wow, you have no tact.” Jinyoung replied flatly. “Like, absolutely none at all.”

“Boo-hoo.” Yugyeom mocked, Jinyoung scooting back on his knees to get enough space between himself and Yugyeom as he slapped Yugyeom’s uninjured thigh with his hand. Yugyeom yelped, but burst into laughter a second later, kicking Jinyoung away with his foot and earning another smack.

“Yah, cut it out, brat!” Jinyoung huffed. “I’m trying to get the lube out, you’re over here kicking me away?”

“More challenging that way.” Yugyeom said. “Make you work for it!”

“I’ve worked enough for it!” Jinyoung pointed to the bruise on his arm. Yugyeom’s jaw dropped as he pointed to his thigh.

“As if I haven’t?! You kicked my ass so hard, it bruised! God, just hurry up and prep me so we can get this over with and I can get away from you.” Yugyeom said, a hint of a joking tone melting in with sarcasm and Jinyoung poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. He didn’t mention the few drops that ended up on the sheets. They’d have to change them afterwards anyway. “Well? Hurry up alread— aaah, _yah_ , not even a warning!” Yugyeom whined as Jinyoung’s index finger slid into him to the second knuckle with ease. Yugyeom’s heated face looked cute, but Jinyoung was so bothered with him talking already, so he leaned down and kissed him to keep the silence. Yugyeom pulled away enough to speak. “You don’t have to wait for the second finger. I... did this last night.” Yugyeom said, Jinyoung’s eyes squinted suspiciously at the boy, carefully working his generously lubed finger towards his entrance until it slid in with a little more tension than the first one had. Yugyeom furrowed his brows, biting down on his bottom lip.

“What do you mean, you did this last night?” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“What do you think I mean? I fingered myself, stupid.”

“You’re so disrespectful!” Jinyoung said harshly. “When did you even have the time to do that?”

“In the shower.” Yugyeom replied, tightening himself around Jinyoung’s fingers and earning a smack to his thigh once more. They were playful, just warning slaps to the skin that told Yugyeom to cut it out. They hardly hurt, but Yugyeom wanted them to hurt. “After Jaebum yelled at us.”

“Do you get off on being yelled at?” Jinyoung said hesitantly. Yugyeom snorted and shook his head, back arching as Jinyoung mumbled he was going to put his third finger in, Yugyeom relaxing as Jinyoung applied more lube and gently, as if handling porcelain, pushed in his third finger.

“Of course I don’t, dummy. I... maybe, might like getting hit.” He admitted sheepishly, Jinyoung’s soft gaze faltering.

“Do you really?” Jinyoung said in disbelief.

“Consensual hitting, I mean. Don’t mistake it for, like, punching or anything. When you hit me, I want to hit you back, so don’t take it wrong.” Yugyeom warned, squeezing around Jinyoung’s fingers against just to feel him hit his thigh again. “But that,” he moaned out after Jinyoung smacked his thigh, “that’s what I like.”

“What a pervert, Yugyeommie.” Jinyoung mumbled, hand circling the spot he kept hitting before bringing his open palm down. Yugyeom groaned, nodding and clutching at the pillow beneath him. “You like this kind of thing?”

“ _No_ , I’m _lying_ — Yes, I really fucking like this kind of thing!” Yugyeom puffed. Jinyoung thrust his fingers into Yugyeom at the outburst, Yugyeom’s eyes widening as he arched into the air. Jinyoung licked his lips. Yugyeom looked delicious enough to eat.

Yugyeom stopped talking long enough to moan out praises and keen as Jinyoung’s fingers brushed against his prostate, lube making the process more comfortable and easier for the two of them. Jinyoung swallowed hard when Yugyeom looked up at him after throwing his head to the side, eyes tracing over Jinyoung’s body before he licked his dry lips.

“I’m ready, hyung.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , just hurry.” Yugyeom said.

“Stop rushing me.” Jinyoung said, pouring more lube into the palm of his hand while turning his attention to his hard dick. He tugged his briefs off with one hand, kicking them off to the ground before returning to his spot on the bed. The sounds Yugyeom made were enough to fuel his hunger, enough to keep him hard and oversensitive as he worked his hands over himself. When he moved to grab more lube, Yugyeom scoffed. “What?”

“You’re gonna use all my lube for our first time? That stuff isn’t cheap!”

“Yeah, w-well, I don’t want to hurt you!” Jinyoung replied. The blush on Yugyeom’s face said he was embarrassed, but his smug smirk said otherwise. “God, can’t you just shut up for once? Stop arguing with me.”

“Just put it in already, what are you waiting for?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and looked back down, Yugyeom’s legs having fallen off his shoulders after all the prep. Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom’s right leg, pulling it up over his shoulder and carefully, cautiously, pushed into Yugyeom’s wet heat. Yugyeom whined after taking a sharp inhale of breath, his chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths as Jinyoung placed his weight on the palms of his hands, one on either side of Yugyeom as he breathed hard and willed himself not to come right then and there.

Yugyeom let out a breathy laugh after a few seconds of adjustment, his eyes fluttered shut as he rested on the bed. Jinyoung still hadn’t bottomed out yet, amazed with his own self control to keep himself from completely thrusting into the heat that was Yugyeom, into his desire and taking what he wanted. Yugyeom would give it all to him, but he waited. Yugyeom furrowed his brows and wrapped his legs around Jinyoung, heels of his feet digging into his back and urging him forward. Jinyoung shook his head.

“What’s taking you so long?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung bit out a response.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Give me a second—”

“You’re just trying to keep yourself from coming.” Yugyeom replied. Jinyoung sneered.

“Yeah right, you’re not that great.”

“I am the best you’ve ever had.” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung shook his head.

“I’ve had so much better than some little kid sitting under me trying to order me around.”

“You’re probably still a virgin.” Yugyeom said.

“And you’re not?”

“Eh.” Yugyeom shrugged.

“What does that mean? Eh? What’s that?”

“Eh.” Yugyeom repeated, Jinyoung pinching his side as he hissed and pinched Jinyoung’s arm. Jinyoung pinched the bruised skin of Yugyeom’s thigh, Yugyeom knocking his leg into Jinyoung’s arm until he let out a heavy, panting breath. Jinyoung noticed the way his body shuddered beneath him. “You’re all in.”

“I am?” Jinyoung looked down at himself, eyes wide as he found his hips flush against Yugyeom’s ass. Yugyeom snickered.

“Didn’t even feel me pushing closer while we were arguing? I’m starting to think you have a thing about arguing with me, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom placed his hand at his chin with a coquettish expression blooming on his face. “Does my angry voice get you off?”

Jinyoung pulled his hips back and thrust into Yugyeom without warning. Yugyeom mewled into the air, clenching his eyes shut before canting his hips back to meet Jinyoung’s own.

“Seeing you like this gets me off.” Jinyoung said before thrusting in again, with equal force and lust behind his movements as he had earlier. Yugyeom’s hands darted for the sheets, fingernails digging into the soft material below him while Jinyoung thrust into him. It was only a second later that Yugyeom realized his phone was still playing music, and he let out a noise of awe.

“Hold on, this is my favorite song.”

“Hold on?!” Jinyoung shouted as he slowed to a stop. “What do you mean, hold on?!”

“I want to turn the volume up!” Yugyeom patted the bed for his phone, bursting out with laughter at Jinyoung’s shocked expression.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Look, it’s turned up, okay? Keep going.”

“I hate you.” Jinyoung huffed, but Yugyeom rolled his eyes and pushed Jinyoung back, wincing a little when Jinyoung slid out of him. “Yah, what the hell?”

“Lay down.” Yugyeom ordered, sitting up faster than Jinyoung could object and felt himself being thrown down to the bed. Yugyeom’s scent lingered in the sheets beneath him, along with Bambam’s and Jackson’s annoyingly strong cologne, and suddenly the shock of how dangerous they were doing really hit him.

Again, before Jinyoung could say anything, he felt Yugyeom straddling his hips, situating himself on Jinyoung’s hips before reaching behind himself and pushing Jinyoung’s cock back inside of him. Jinyoung choked on a moan, lolling his head back and biting down on his bottom lip as Yugyeom took him all at once. His overwhelming heat, the sound of his voice, the names that slipped past his lips as he pushed his hair back and moaned, all of it felt like heaven and hell at the same time, like living in sweet, pleasurable limbo, and Jinyoung wanted more, wanted everything.

“C’mon, Jinyoungie, give me all of you.” Yugyeom pleaded, rocking his hips forward as Jinyoung felt the too-real sensation of himself sliding out of Yugyeom’s entrance and then back into the wet heat. “I want all of you, I want you to make me come without touching me. Can you do that? Can you make me come like this?” Yugyeom bounced experimentally, the two moaning louder than they thought they could as Yugyeom raked lines down Jinyoung’s chest. “Fuck, Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to do anything else than watch, than witness Yugyeom completely unraveling above him and turning into a different person, into pure sex and lust, and oddly enough, it was... endearing? That wasn’t quite the right word, but the feeling of adoration lingered in Jinyoung’s chest while he watched Yugyeom smile down at him, a clever, cheeky smile that said he wanted it too, so Jinyoung canted his hips upwards just as Yugyeom bounced again and tore another moan from Yugyeom’s pink lips. Praises left his lips like prayers to a deity above, worshipping Jinyoung without hesitation and longed, prayed, wished Jinyoung would give him everything. Suddenly Yugyeom tightened around him, Jinyoung coming to his senses from his dull haze as he heard Yugyeom’s voice leave him one last time.

“A-ah, J-Jinyoung, I’m-!” Yugyeom whimpered, grinding himself down particularly hard, faster than he had before, harder, and he threw his head back. “Daddy!” Yugyeom whimpered, Jinyoung’s eyes widening as Yugyeom’s heat tightened, his hips stuttering as he came across Jinyoung’s chest with a loud groan. Jinyoung hissed through his teeth, the feeling of being inside Yugyeom too much.

“You called me daddy.” Jinyoung mumbled. Yugyeom’s face overheated, blush more than a scarlet red as he puffed out a heavy breath.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t know you liked that kind of thing.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom shrugged with a look of pure embarrassment on his face.

“It just came out, okay? Just don’t talk about it, it’s embarrassing. Anyways, hurry up already.” Yugyeom experimentally tightened around Jinyoung while rocking forward, Jinyoung hissing and shaking his head quickly while pushing Yugyeom down by his thighs. Yugyeom furrowed his brows, grinding his hips once more as Jinyoung groaned and bit down.

“S-stop, it’s too sensitive.” Jinyoung objected. Yugyeom’s jaw dropped, his voice failing him as he realized Jinyoung had already came inside of him.

“You came when I called you daddy!” Yugyeom said, almost childishly. Jinyoung flushed darker.

“Shut up!” Jinyoung puffed.

“What! That’s so kinky, you’re such a perv!”

“You’re the one that called me that name. God, get off of me, it’s too hot.”

“No way.” Yugyeom said, rocking his hips into Jinyoung as they both moaned lowly. “I didn’t get to feel you come inside me, Jinyoungie. I want to feel that.”

“It’s too much, d-don’t—”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Yugyeom asked, his hips slowing to a stop. The music skipped to another song, Jinyoung swallowing thickly at the way Yugyeom’s lashes curved perfectly around his gorgeously brown eyes, the freckle just underneath his eye cute and inviting and god, Jinyoung would never understand how Yugyeom managed to look so innocent and pure, yet seductive and suggestive at the same time. Yugyeom reached over and tugged the pillowcase off one of the pillows, wiping up Jinyoung’s stomach and apologizing for making such a mess. He didn’t move off of Jinyoung’s hips, but didn’t rock forward anymore either. “I’ll stop if you want me to. I don’t want to keep going if you don’t.”

“N-no, it’s not that.” Jinyoung said under his breath. “It’s just... go slow, okay? I don’t want to overwhelm you, and... I’m pretty sensitive too. So this time take it slow.” Jinyoung warned. Yugyeom nodded, the smile blooming on his lips too much as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s. Their tongues lazily smoothed over one another’s, a string of spit connecting their tongues when Yugyeom pulled away to meticulously move his hips up, then back down onto Jinyoung.

They both groaned loudly, the two of them chuckling breathlessly only a second later while Yugyeom peppered kisses along Jinyoung’s skin, his collarbone and sternum before tracing his nipple with his tongue. Jinyoung tangled his hands in with Yugyeom’s hair and held onto him like a lifeline, meeting Yugyeom’s hips halfway as they melted into a tediously slow pace. The music repeated, Yugyeom matching the movement of his hips with the beat of the music, heart pounding in his chest when he looked down at Jinyoung with his eyebrows knitted together in sensitive bliss. Yugyeom squeezed around Jinyoung once more, Jinyoung arching into him and chasing his warmth with his hips.

During the split seconds of comfortable glow of sex and lust and desire, Jinyoung looked up at Yugyeom, at the sweat rolling down the sides of his face and his red-faced expression as he released moans into the air without hesitation. Watching him this way, so vulnerably underneath him, affection dared to overwhelm his heart before Yugyeom looked down at him and smiled softly, tenderly.

“Stop staring, Jinyoungie.” He whispered, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Jinyoung shook his head.

“Can’t. You’re beautiful.”

In their hazes, Jinyoung had gotten hard again, and Yugyeom leaked beaded pre-come onto Jinyoung’s stomach while he leaned over and kissed him languidly. Their bodies fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces, Yugyeom’s phone chiming with an unread message from Jaebum asking if they were getting along properly now. When the music returned a second later, Yugyeom rocked his hips particularly hard, the head of Jinyoung’s cock hitting his prostate in just the right way. His toes curled suddenly, fingernails digging crescent shapes into Jinyoung’s chest as he bounced on Jinyoung again.

“I’m close.” Jinyoung whimpered, his bottom lip red and swollen from how he bit down on it, so Yugyeom kissed him to keep him from doing that. Yugyeom nodded.

“Me too, I’m close too.”

“F-fuck, you’re so warm.” Jinyoung whined when Yugyeom lifted himself off of Jinyoung’s hips once, then brought himself down hard.

“Do you like it when I do that, daddy?” Yugyeom said, Jinyoung whimpering as his dick twitched against Yugyeom’s tortuously warm walls. He swore he could feel everything, every bump and texture of Yugyeom against him, and he loved it, he craved more, he wanted all of him. “You like it when I call you that name? I can feel you when I say it, you look so out of breath. Fuck, daddy, I want to come. Can you come inside of me again? Please?”

“Fuck, Yugyeom, y-you’re— it’s too much—”

“Do you want to come? I want you to come, daddy. Will you come for me?”

“Fuck!” Jinyoung groaned in time with Yugyeom’s, Yugyeom stroking himself through his overwhelming second orgasm that rocked through his core from the tips of his toes to the hair on his neck. He shivered and shook, trembled with Jinyoung’s cock twitching inside of him as Jinyoung came for the second time that night. Yugyeom watched with fascination when Jinyoung came, his eyes parting for only a second as they rolled back. Yugyeom sighed in awe, throat raw from how loud he was the entire time before he ran his index finger through the cum on Jinyoung’s stomach. Once they both came down from their tired, sensitive highs, Jinyoung mustered up the energy to grimace.

“That’s nasty. Clean it up.”

“You’ve got me all over you.” Yugyeom said, quirking his brow suggestively and drawing the line of cum up to Jinyoung’s chest. “Mm, I like you like this. I should take a picture.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jinyoung said when he felt Yugyeom carefully easing off of him, both of them groaning with oversensitivity when the head of Jinyoung’s dick caught on the rim of Yugyeom’s entrance, the two falling apart as Yugyeom bounced down beside Jinyoung and buried his face in Jinyoung’s side. “Seriously, clean me off.”

“Fine.” Yugyeom panted out, grabbing the pillow case and wiping off the evidence from Jinyoung’s stomach, then tossed it in the general direction of the laundry basket. “Maybe you should bruise me more if this is the kind of treat I’m going to get.”

“I really am sorry about hurting you like that.” Jinyoung said, turning to the side and tugging on Yugyeom’s chin. “It was too much. I’d never do that to you on purpose, but it doesn’t make it better that it was an accident.”

“It’s okay.” Yugyeom said, tracing his fingers over Jinyoung’s bruised arm. “I’m sorry for getting us in trouble with Jaebum-hyung.”

“Ah, forget about him.” Jinyoung said. “He’s an old fart anyways.”

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.” Yugyeom teased, Jinyoung pinching his arm. “Ouch! Hey, that’s mean!”

“Don’t be a snitch, nobody likes a snitch.” Jinyoung said. “If you tell Jaebum I called him that, I’ll tell Jackson you used his pillowcase to wipe up your cum.”

“That’s so different!” Yugyeom replied defensively. “Hey. Jinyoungie. We still need to clean up the rest of the dorm.”

“Ugh.” Jinyoung said. “I know. But you look a little tired.” Jinyoung reached over and rested his warm palm on Yugyeom’s cheek as Yugyeom pressed into the touch. They both smiled, Yugyeom’s lazy and half-asleep. “How about we rest for a while before we clean?”

Yugyeom yawned, his eyes fluttering shut as he buried himself closer to Jinyoung’s side and pressed a kiss against his ribcage. Jinyoung tucked a piece of Yugyeom’s hair behind his ear and managed to kiss his forehead without making some sarcastic remark about how stupidly cute Yugyeom looked in that moment. It slipped when Yugyeom cuddled closer to him.

“You look really beautiful right now.” Jinyoung mumbled. Yugyeom let his eyes open for a second, searching for sarcasm or a joking expression in Jinyoung’s face, but there was only genuine adoration in his eyes and his timid smile. Yugyeom shook his head.

“ _Yah_ , what are you saying? That’s embarrassing.”

“I mean it.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom’s cheeks bloomed with a red blush.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom said back, Jinyoung smiling and messing with Yugyeom’s hair.

Within a few minutes, Yugyeom had fallen asleep, tired and sensitive from coming twice in such a short period of time. With a loud sigh, Jinyoung sat up, stretching his arms up over his head. He picked up their clothes thrown across the room, throwing them in the basket and then running into his room to dress himself quickly. They had messed around for two hours, lost two hours of time to clean up properly, so now he had to rush. It was worth it, Jinyoung thought, when he went back into Yugyeom’s room to find him cuddled into the sheets.

* * *

“Yugyeommie.” Jinyoung whispered, shaking Yugyeom’s shoulder as Yugyeom grumbled and shook his head, burying his face closer into the pillow. “Yugyeommie~” He sang now, but Yugyeom grumbled and rolled over, bumping into the wall. “Yugyeom-ah!” Jinyoung shouted now, making Yugyeom jump awake with a quick start. He looked down at himself, sweatpants around his hips and a clean shirt over his torso, then darted his eyes to Jinyoung, who appeared freshly showered and dressed. “Jaebum called, they’re coming home now.”

“What?!” Yugyeom jumped out of the bed. “Oh no, I fell asleep! C’mon, we have to go clean up as much as we can before he gets home. Oh, he’s going to be so mad, a-and... and.... Why aren’t you freaking out?” Yugyeom eyed Jinyoung suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung said. Just as Yugyeom opened his mouth to object, the front door opened, followed by Bambam’s loud voice.

“We’re home!” Bambam shouted, Yugyeom peeking past the corner of the room.

“Did you at least change the sheets on _their_ bed?” Yugyeom whispered and nodded in the direction of the bed they had ended up having sex on, which definitely wasn’t Yugyeom’s. Jinyoung pursed his lips, brushing past Yugyeom and throwing him a calm look over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Yugyeom followed Jinyoung like a puppy, carefully watching his calm expression as he smiled at Jaebum.

“Welcome home.” Jinyoung said, giving a short, curt bow while Yugyeom did the same and mumbled a, “Welcome back.”

“Did you two settle your differences?” Jaebum said. Yugyeom glanced at Jinyoung for his reaction.

“We did.” Jinyoung replied, and that was all the explanation he gave. Yugyeom felt jealous of Jinyoung’s bravery and his short responses to Jaebum’s questions, since he felt jittery and anxious beyond belief. “Yugyeom did a very good job of cleaning the dorm, and we both decided to stop bullying each other so excessively. We found a healthy outlet for our joking around.”

Yugyeom shivered at the cadence of Jinyoung’s suggestive voice, which the others seemed to miss out on completely. Youngjae poked his head into his and Jaebum’s shared room.

“Ooh, they changed the sheets and everything!”

“I bet they found Bambam’s dirty magazines between the mattresses.” Jackson said as Bambam whined and shoved him away while he erupted into laughter.

“The bathroom is even clean!” Mark exclaimed. “This one too!”

“Yugyeom cleaned the bathrooms and stripped the beds of their sheets. To be honest, I was mostly useless.” Jinyoung said. “I was still upset about having to stay home, so I—”

“What?” Yugyeom interrupted. “No, that’s a lie, he cleaned most of the house. There was even this spider in the closet that he got rid of because I was scared. And there was some really gross food in the fridge that he threw out. I fell asleep!”

“He’s just being humble.” Jinyoung spoke over him. “Yugyeom loaded the dishwasher and started it, and he started doing everybody’s laundry. I told him to just throw the clothes in all at once, but he separated them by color and everything. He fell asleep twenty minutes ago after doing all of the work around the house. See how sleepy he looks?” Jinyoung spoke fondly as he poked at Yugyeom’s cheek, Yugyeom huffing and stomping his foot.

“Stop that, you know you did all of the work!”

“Me?” Jinyoung placed his hand on his chest. “Look, I’m trying to speak your praises to Jaebum, so if you’d just let me—”

“Don’t listen to him, hyung, he’s lying—”

“— Yugyeom even let me nod off for a few hours and—”

“— he cleaned everything in this dorm, he dusted the living room—”

“— you swept the entire dorm, stop saying you didn’t do anything—”

Youngjae walked up beside Jaebum, watching as Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger while Yugyeom and Jinyoung went back and forth.

“Are they... arguing over who did a better job?” Youngjae said. Jaebum nodded.

“It sounds like they’re fighting, but they’re praising each other.” Bambam said with a tone of awe. “It’s like a whole new level of fighting.”

“At least they’re not hitting each other anymore?” Mark said hopefully. Jaebum tossed his hands up in front of him.

“I don’t even care.”

Yugyeom and Jinyoung continued going back and forth while the other members scattered to their rooms, marveling over his clean it was before Jinyoung nodded in the direction of his own room. Yugyeom followed him in, the curtains drawn over the glass that kept his room partitioned off from the four’s shared room.

“Why’d you tell him all those lies, hyung? You know I didn’t help you at all, I fell asleep for hours, and you cleaned the entire house! I should be out there asking for forgiveness, not getting all this praise from you—”

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said as he closed the door, his voice low while Yugyeom’s voice fell short in his chest. “Shut up.” He said, then caught Yugyeom’s lips in his own. There was still hunger behind his actions, a longing, but it was sated, for now. Jinyoung lightly nibbled on Yugyeom’s bottom lip, pressing closer as he lifted Yugyeom up by his hips and pinned him to the door. Yugyeom’s heart fluttered in his chest when Jinyoung leaned in to kiss the freckle just underneath his eye. Through the small ministrations against his skin, Yugyeom could hear Jinyoung telling him exactly why he did what he did. He mouthed at his throat and Yugyeom heard his touch say, “ _I did it because I like you_ ,” and then when he pulled away to smile up at him in a way only Jinyoung could, he said, “ _Please accept my gift to you_.” So Yugyeom nodded and accepted it, kissing Jinyoung again when Jackson’s sudden voice in the living room made them both jump. Yugyeom looked over at Jinyoung expectantly, Jinyoung hiding a timid smile on his face when they opened the door to find the members crowding around Jackson’s and Mark’s previous room, which was now organized and clean enough to the point of where they could move back in. Yugyeom looked at him.

“It isn’t fair to make them keep most of the gifts.” Jinyoung said, nodding in the direction of his room. In the furthest corner sat a pile of gifts from the fans. “Some of it is in the cleaning closet too. Just stuff that they never use.”

“I can’t believe you got that much done while I was asleep.” Yugyeom mumbled. When the other members turned back to them with curious expressions on their faces, Jinyoung lifted his hands in front of him innocently and shook his head.

“Yugyeom did all that.”

The overwhelming amount of arms around Yugyeom made him stutter and stumble over his words as Jaebum crossed his arms and eyed Jinyoung suspiciously. The way he seemed to give up responsibility was odd, definitely not something he did often, and especially not with Yugyeom. Jinyoung could tell Jaebum was suspicious.

“I was pretty pissed off that you didn’t let me go to lunch, so Yugyeom cleaned everything.” Jinyoung said. “When you guys went out to dinner and a movie, I refused to clean up any more.”

That vaguely sounded like something Jinyoung would do.

“Are you going to make me stay home from lunch again?” Jinyoung said. Jaebum shook his head.

“You and Yugyeom are getting along now, so... I guess it’s not too bad. But next time you have to clean up properly. It’s not fair to put all the responsibility on the youngest.” Jaebum left for his own room.

When the members dispersed again to their respective rooms, Jackson and Mark quickly running back to their own room (despite Bambam’s protests of how lonely he’d be with big bully Yugyeom), Yugyeom followed Jinyoung back into his partitioned room and closed the door, pressing Jinyoung back into it and kissing him hard.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Yugyeom whispered against his lips. Jinyoung nodded.

“I did.”

“Why?” Yugyeom said.

“This way,” Jinyoung placed his index finger between their lips as Yugyeom pulled away with desire in his eyes, “you can have your bed back.”

The butterflies in Yugyeom’s chest threatened to burst forward with affection as he threw his arms around Jinyoung and held onto him tightly.

“I think I still want to sleep in your bed sometimes, hyung.” Yugyeom whispered against his ear. Jinyoung nodded.

“That can be arranged too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kept mixing up jinyoung's and yugyeom's height, but i edited this thing three times already so if there are mistakes i guess i'll catch them after i publish this ?? let me know if you find mistakes, where they're typos/mixups of names/technical errors. thank you for reading! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
>   
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
